Mine: Vampire's Thoughts
by Kirei GothicPoet3
Summary: This is a story about the two best friends in highschool, the seniors the rule the school but what happens when they come across a new girl, not exactly human that is, in her they find out things about themselves...YAOI IN LATER CHAPTERS so wait read and


Disclaimer: This is not the owner of DBZ and really it is only mentioned near the end of this chapter. It is Yaoi and for once not completely focused on the Yaoi pair, more so on a girl they met, well, a girl that met them. It's different from my other stories, more focused on the things that I like, like death and stuff.  
  
Mine: Vampire's Thoughts  
  
Night again? It seems that that's my entire life, the night. No more running with Fidoe and Toto in the park, just night. The endless procession of moon lit nights and those with out that brilliant light to illuminate the darkness for those who live it, those like me. I thought when I took the gift of eternal life, it would be more than this, and for a while, it was. I remember when these lonely nights were never lonely, always filled with something to do, someone to kill, someone to.love? No, it was never love when it came down to my life, well except to the whore of a mother that bore me.  
  
Maybe this part of eternity is the hex, the part that is cursed and why so many see it as evil beyond belief. I guess this is also part of my collusion with the devil, the devil that made me such, in man's clothing.  
  
So young I was when I became one of the living-dead, barely a woman, but more alive then ever. He came to me, and bid me come to him, so foolish I was, and so did. The things he promised.deceiving my young mind and making me believe him. I, being a countrywoman, and him an urbanite- the name my father gave him when I first passed him on the street to the guillotine. Funny, I never wondered what he had been doing there; he had been feeding on the torment of those that die at hand. Sick. He was my reliable secret friend, the friend that had pulled me to darkness. He told me he would give so much.all but eternity.and that is exactly what he gave and nothing more. Alone for so many years, wears the memory and the passing of years become days, when the one person you gave your life of mortality to, no longer sees you as precious or valuable as you were when you lived.  
  
A tale long pasts and a crutch never to be secluded, not now, not ever. For those few years that the night was not just the night, when the night was my life. I remember being so set on my egotism, making sure it was compact and safe in every way. Looking down on those around, feeding and lavishing the looks of envy and hate and love sent my way. Love? Yes, so many love my forever, youthful face and the way I act when around those that proclaim to love me. I knew it was all a lie, but nonetheless a pleasant thought to think someone like me could love. Even as false compliments spilled from the mortal women's mouth, I can tell envy and hatred when seen, especially because I wallow in it, loving the feel of such evil sent my way.  
  
That's it. It has to be. I'm evil. Born with a soul and having it stolen away. Segregated by my own kind for my youth, I remain alone. Pending the next century or so, I trust will not be the extent of my existence. Though, for an off thought, I wonder the maker of my kind, the despot that says someone as young as me, a child, a 16-year-old, may not be made into our kind. I guess eternity wonders with me; I guess I must wander eternity alone and forever.  
  
I wonder the streets of some city called 'Satan City', what an odd name, but I don't really care. I just need a place to stay for the night, and then I'll try to settle in this place for a while, maybe go to school or something that teenagers here do. I come to a place that says "The Inn you live in", this will do. I can smell the blood of the mortals that walk by me, so alluring the scents, but I long ago found a way to ignore it, the scent of blood and death not exactly wanted when I finish my prey off. I shrug off my thoughts as I walk in this inn, clean enough to be a home and busy enough for apartments. Tomorrow I'll go to school make a call to day and work a bit of magic on the person in chard of that sort of thing.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?" An old lady asks me, I look her over once and then again and decide she must be the manager, seeing as she was wearing a business suit and most old ladies didn't look right in one.  
  
"Yes, may I have a room, please?" I ask her and then fish in my coat pocket for a few bills.  
  
"Would you like a condo or an apartment?" She asks and I think about how such a small place could have such rooms, then I remember the large buildings behind the little house and smirk.  
  
"A condo would do nicely, if you could show me to my room," I ask her and then give her about one thousand zany which would probably pay for the room and about a years stay, "put it under the name Lacrosse, please. Oh, and if you have any trouble with the payments, contact me."  
  
"Yes, madam, just let me get the keys to your room and the manual for all new residents, we have a policy here. If you want to be served any meals, it's free, as long as you stay and that is the only rule that we enforce here, also, if you would make sure that all 'parties' or 'get tog ether's are noted by staff so there isn't any legal problems," she tells me as she walks behind the counter and shuffles through.  
  
By the time I am ready to go to bed, I am in rolled in Orange High and under my real name nonetheless, for the first time in about a century and am a senior, well, at least all that education I learned won't go to waste now that I can go to that college thing and get a job. Who knows, I might actually be able to live as a regular human, might being the key word. I try to drift off to the unconsciousness that seemed to stay way from me the majority of the time, oh well. I wonder what high school will be like.  
  
When Jeanne woke up she was greeted with the sun. Damn it, I hate the sun.she thought, moaning as she got out of bed, she took out her suitcase that she had been carrying when she first arrived and pulled out a pair of black, silk panties, black lace bra, black t-shirt with a v-cut and black, tight bell-bottoms, the usual outfit, for her. She put them on fast, noting that her class started in about twenty minutes and it was a five-minute ride there. She practically ran out of the building, fast enough to get to her car in a hurry, but not to fast where as humans would be suspicious. She started her black Chevrolet and sped down the rode to get to school, as she slipped on a small pair of shades that she often wore when greeting the sun and humans to hide her eye color.  
  
Goten and Trunks sat on the school's step, the rulers of the pathetic place. Trunks was the smart boy/ pretty boy/ jock and Goten the pretty boy/ jock, they practically owned the school, even had their own fan club.  
  
"Goten, I'm bored, wanna go torture some freshmen?" Trunks asked, putting his elbows on his knees and his fists on his chin, looking at Goten out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
"No, it's only a few more minutes of free time left anyway, by the time we got into it, the bell would ring," Goten sighed, looking over at a few girls that were flirting with him and his best friend, "Wanna go terrorize some school girls?" He asked him, nudging Trunks in the arm. They jumped down twelve steps and greeted the giggling girls at the bottom, turning on that charm that they both shared, each one very different.  
  
"Hello ladies, we." The roar of a Chevrolet, pulled into a parking spot closet to the school, cut him off.  
  
"Excuse me, but you can't park here," Trunks said through the rolled up window and tried to see inside at the person that had the hood up and was hidden by the tinted windows. The door opened and he had to move out of the way so as not to get hit.  
  
"Rudeness your biggest virtue, pal?" Goten asked the person that hadn't yet pushed the car door open much. The door opened and a long leg came out of the car and Jeanne' stepped out.  
  
"Nice to know you think of me as a friend," She told them, her British accent lacing her words, flicking a black strand of hair out of her face and smirking at the look on the two boy's faces, not to mention the other surrounding guys and a few of the girls, "and no, my biggest virtue is lust." She stated simply and she smirked again before pressing her lips into a straight line.  
  
Jeanne' walked up the steps, aware of the looks she was getting and the way the school yard just happened to quiet down, except for the whispers she heard quiet well, most of them saying: damn or I'd like a piece of that. She felt her hips swing naturally and her grace shown in every step she took, the grace that had been instilled in her when she was much younger and not what she was today. She sighed and walked into the building, mentally shaking her thoughts off and walking toward a sign that said 'MAIN OFFICE'. She opened the door and walked in, glad to see that there was only one human in here and that she didn't have to put up with any more whispers.  
  
"Can I help you?" The middle-aged woman asked and Jeanne' smirked showing her somewhat large insisters that grew every time she fed.  
  
"Yes, I'm Jeanne' Lacrosse, the new transfer student," she introduced herself, holding out a hand over the counter for the woman to shake. She took her hand and her cheerful smile faded.  
  
"Your hands are so cold, child, do you want to go to the nurse?" The woman asked, frightened that the child had gotten sick on her first day of school.  
  
"No, I'm fine, I think it comes from sleeping in the air conditioning to much," Jeanne' giggled, smiling at the woman innocently.  
  
By the time that Jeanne' got to class, the period was about to end and the teacher was arguing to her about something along the lines of tardiness.  
  
"Excuse me, sire, but it would be nice to not be scolded my first day and I do know that you have better things to talk about then me. I came to learn what ever you people teach and that is that. Oh and on an off note, Christopher Columbus was not the first to land on North America, Native Americans were and it is theorized that Asians were the first to land there." She told him, stating that of which he had gotten wrong in his history listen.  
  
"Well, excuse me," he asked her, looking at the grade book, "would you like to teach my class?"  
  
She looked at him through her sunglasses and smirked, "I'd love to," she told him, followed by giggles and whispers from the class, "because you obviously don't know anything outside of Japan." The class 'oh' in a challenging sort of way and then the bell rung, signifying the end of first period and the beginning of second. The class waited for a response from the teacher before getting up to leave all of them filing out of the room, most of them lingering at the door to wait for the new girl.  
  
"Ms. Lacrosse, it is not proper for you to ask questions or interrupt a teacher," the male teacher scolded.  
  
"Well, I find it very appropriate to ask questions, this is school and how can you learn with out asking questions? However, I do apologize for the interruption, I never should have said that to you. Is it ok if I catch up on my own, I work better alone." She bowed at him and he nodded, giving her a piece of paper on all the things that she needed to know to be caught up and a few pages ahead of her class. She nodded a thank you and was out of the room in record time, noting that she'd probably be late.  
  
A bunch of students greeted her at the door of the classroom.  
  
"So, what's your first name?" Asked one of the girl's followed by a nod from the little group of people that followed her to her gym class.  
  
"Jeanne' and I have to get to gym." She told them, not liking any company. They smiled and waved her goodbye, except for the people that had her next class with her. They talked about things like whom they were and what to do to be popular and a great deal about this guy they had their next class with, Trunks was his name.  
  
Jeanne' came out of the lockers in a tight, black body suit, the one that she had picked herself from the pill of gym clothes she had been handed.  
  
"Well class, looks like we have a new student." The gym teacher that was extremely short and had a square shaped head, Mr. Turner, "You know the rules class, and all new students have to go through an obstacle course, starting with the rope. And if you don't want to break a nail," Mr. Turner said to Jeanne' in a smirk, "you can fail the rest of the year."  
  
"Why wouldn't I want to do it?" Jeanne' asked him, walking over to the rope and rubbing her clothed hands together.  
  
"Don't hurt yourself." One of the more popular and 'jealous' girls told her sarcastically.  
  
"You know, if only you were worth it, I'd respond." Jeanne' told her, looking her in the eye before climbing the rope. She went to the top; rung the bell then jumped the rest of the way down, surprising everyone, including the gym teacher.  
  
"Next," she told him, seeing that her agility probably impressed the mortals.  
  
"Um.the bar, balance." Mr. Turner replied. Everyone gasped, they never used the balance bar because a couple of students got seriously injured and none of them were new kids. Jeanne' walked over to the balance thing and jumped onto it, aware that it was at least a 3 foot drop. She did a few flips on it and showed she could balance, which was easy, even if she didn't have the abilities of being what she was.  
  
"Tires," The gym teacher yelled, determined to undermine her. She jumped off the balance bar and walked toward the 20 tires that were laid out on the floor. She flipped in a few and jumped in the rest, seeing as she was too small to just walk through them.  
  
"Damn, I think I might have a bit of competition," Trunks exclaimed over the heads that were turned in Jeanne's direction. She stopped when she reached the last tire and looked at who everyone was looking at (keep noted that she still hasn't taken off her sun glasses).  
  
"Excuse me, take those off young lady," The gym teacher exclaimed at her before she walked away to go see what everyone was so interested in, or who.  
  
"I don't think you want me to do that." She told him, bringing her attention away from the person that had said something along the lines of a challenge and everyone also turned their attention away from Trunks that was bragging about his first day. He said a 'humph' and also turned his attention toward the teacher and the new girl.  
  
"I said take them off!" He exclaimed and she had to cover her sensitive ears to stop the ringing.  
  
"I'm right here, you don't have to yell," She told him and then took her hair out of its braided ponytail. She took off her glasses and kept her eyes closed, covering her eyes with her black hair.  
  
"Young lady." The gym teacher scolded, tapping his foot impatiently. She flicked her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ears, opening her eyes. The gym teacher just stared at her and she looked around at the students that did the same.  
  
"What?" She asked them then put the sunglasses back on.  
  
"Wow, are you wearing contacts?" One of the students exclaimed, looking her up and down.  
  
"No, I was born with black eyes, why?" She asked them, and walked back toward the locker room, "I did what you told me to do and in that wasted most of the period, the bell should ring soon," she told him over her shoulder. A swarm of girls followed her, eager to find out what they could about the new girl. The guys were left staring at them as they walked into the girl's bathroom.  
  
Damn, if I want to keep up appearances then I have to date her.the only one I know with eyes like that except Chibi.  
  
Jeanne' walked out of the lockers, greeted by a few guys and about two girls that had been waiting for her to get out of the locker rooms.  
  
"Hey, sup?" One of the tom-girls asked her looking Jeanne' up and down as she walked to her next class, Mathematics.  
  
"The sky, the ceiling, and among other things not my attitude, so if you don't mind, I'd like to get to class on my own for once." She told them, opening the door to her math class and walking in. She sat down in the front, eager to get this class over with so she could leave.  
  
"Well, looks like we have a new kid," a girl exclaimed over the noise, making everyone quiet. This was the same girl that had said that thing to Jeanne' in gym and was also Trunks girlfriend, therefore the most popular girl in school.  
  
"Chrissie, leave the girl alone," Goten called from the back of the room. Christian walked up to Jeanne' moving her desk with a push of her thigh.  
  
"Not my fault they allow trash in this school," she stated, looking at Jeanne' up and down. Jeanne' turned her attention from the notes that the teacher had left on the board to the girl that was standing next to her.  
  
"Oh, it's the worthless girl." She stated in her same monotone, writing the last of the notes and looking up at Chrissie. Christian knocked the glasses off her face; making them fall to the floor and making the entire class go completely silent. Jeanne' stood up, her eyes closed so she wouldn't frighten the person that just touched her. She picked up her glasses and placed them on her face, perfectly.  
  
"Now that wasn't nice." She told the girl, walking in front of her to get away from the desk.  
  
"Your point being?" Christian asked her, her friends backing her up. Jeanne' took a black ribbon out of her pocket and quickly tied her hair back, out of her face. She then grabbed the girl's neck so fast that Goten started to get worried.  
  
"Don't ever touch me again," Jeanne' whispered, squeezing the girl's neck and kicking her friends out of the way, "I wouldn't want to break your pretty little neck." She let go and walked out of the classroom, taking off her glasses and putting them on top of her head.  
  
"Well, I guess you were the only challenge? Darn, you weren't much." She smiled before closing the door behind her and walking down the hall. Goten practically jumped out of his sit to go and follow her. He rushed out of the classroom the second that people started to break into laughter and whispers at the fallen cheerleader.  
  
"Wait, who are you?" Goten yelled after her. Jeanne' stopped and turned around, looking at the boy up and down. Well, at least he's cute, she thought to herself as her fangs slid back into the sheaths. She really wanted to hurt the girl but she did just start school.  
  
"Jeanne' Lacrosse, and you must be the other popular jock, Goten?" Jeanne' answered and then turned to leave.  
  
"You're not human, what are you?" Goten asked her, she turned around half way and then decided to take this somewhere a little less public. She walked out the building and took to the sky with Goten behind her, surprising but not by much. She landed on the roof of the school, thinking about the things that she could do to the boy who could fly.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked him, looking down onto the parking lot of the school.  
  
----------- Ayrlicea: I know you liked it, please tell me you liked, it, I hope that you decide to review and please read some of my other stories and review as well, this story is kinda old and I just decided to post it now *shrug.  
  
Vegeta: Ayrlicea if you don't hurry up on the damn computer!  
  
Ayrlicea: Why father? So you can watch your porn?  
  
Vegeta: What did you say!?  
  
Ayrlicea: ~running from her father~ see ya'll next chapter1 


End file.
